


Heatwave

by bonzai_bunny



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonzai_bunny/pseuds/bonzai_bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>France is suffering from his once-a-century problem during a G8 meeting, but luckily Germany has a plan to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heatwave

**Author's Note:**

> This is another old kink meme de-anon. I'm considering this to be my porn magnum opus because I don't think I've ever written this much fucking in one fic before.

France shifted in his chair, a hot flush creeping uncomfortably up his neck. He looked around, pleadingly in Germany's direction, but Germany was too busy presenting his speech to the conference of eight (it was actually ten, with Germany's and Italy's other halves). France's whole body seemed to be slowly infected with heat, the toy inside him seemed more palpable by the moment, and with each rise and fall of his chest, as he labored to get some cool air into his lungs, he could feel his nipples harden beneath his dress shirt and rub maddeningly against the material.   
  
Damn, did he hate this once-a-century problem.   
  
Normally, it wouldn't have been such a problem. He could have stayed at home and touched himself all day, or if he was particularly feeling it, he would invite some of his friends over who had no problem fucking him.   
  
He had almost never actually had a partner during the time and this time yeah, France thought he was lucky and assumed that Germany would be a loving man, and fuck him all day long. This was not the case. What actually was the case was a G8 meeting on the day that France was at his horniest possible (and he admitted that he could be horny on the most mundane of days), but, and this was a big but, Germany being the generous man he was, let the rest of the members know about France's condition. They would continue the conference as planned, but every half-hour, someone would take a turn at fucking France.   
  
And goddamn it, France swore that that half-hour had already passed. He squeezed the edge of his chair as he felt himself grow harder and felt the toy nudge inside him more as he squirmed. He couldn't help it; he imagined one of them pulling him out of his chair bending him over the table, fucking him hard and fast.   
  
He just wanted to be full, so full, even fuller than the toy that was currently keeping him prepared for whoever was supposed to go first.   
  
Unable to stand it, he reached down under the table and palmed his growing erection with a gasp. He felt his face heat up as a few heads turned toward him (and damn if England didn't look smug), but he couldn't help it. He was so, so needy.   
  
Thankfully, (bless his soul), North Italy raised his hand when Germany asked if there were any questions and blurted,  
  
"Ve~ This isn't a question, but it looks like big brother France is having a very hard time!"   
  
Germany looked at France. There was a spark of something in his eyes that France only ever saw in the bedroom and it made him want to beg to the other to take him now. But Germany simply calmly said,   
  
"You all drew straws before the meeting started. We can compare them now."   
  
There was a shuffling of clothing and paper as everyone got out their straws and a chorus of voices rose in disappointment. Japan nodded at France, his customary polite smile on his face, and said,  
  
"Very well. I will begin."

France's heart beat rapidly in his chest as Japan approached. He didn't know why he was suddenly nervous, he wanted this, he really did, but all of the times he had slept with Japan previously had been for specific, tension-relieving types of sex.

(He remembers being completely bound, heavily aroused, as Japan slapped him harshly across his face and red hot embers of pleasure shot through his entire body).   
  
But France knew that this would not be the case now. That type of sex was for behind closed doors and was impeccably intimate. This would be impersonal and related to only relieving France of his problem. Japan seemed to sense his sudden wariness though, because he touched him gently on the wrist with a small, delicate smile, even as he told France to please get on the table and lie back.  
  
France did as he was told, suddenly aware of how everyone's eyes were on him (this gave him a thrill, made him a lot more aroused than he would have liked to admit). Japan tugged down France's suit trousers and seemed slightly surprised at France's lack of underwear. This didn't deter him long however and he quickly wrapped a hand around France's cock and France tossed his head back with a moan.  
  
Mon dieu, it was embarrassing, getting so worked up over a handjob, but France had been waiting to be touched for what felt like centuries. Japan's hand was small and nimble, but it felt so good to feel his hand pumping his cock, and his thumb press against the slit. France quickly hardened up and almost whined at the lack of girth inside him when Japan gently tugged out the plug staying there. France even tried to gain his composure again in the brief period where Japan lubed up his own cock, but it was nigh impossible, imagining it inside of him.   
  
He groaned when Japan entered.   
  
It was exactly what he needed. Japan felt so hot, so hard, and so good, even if he wasn't the largest of nations. When he started moving, Japan certainly knew what to do, aiming directly at France's prostate, causing him to groan and claw desperately at the desk for some type of purchase. Yes, he definitely needed this, but even as the heat sweltered up inside him, he couldn't help but want more.   
  
France rocked his hips back in time with Japan, sweat beginning to form in various areas of his body. Even as France felt himself get closer and closer and his thighs trembled with effort, he needed more more than anything. He wanted nothing but to be filled over and over again and he shut his eyes, so close, so needy.   
  
His moans were spilling out haphazardly now as Japan managed to his prostate over and over and each rock inside him made sparks go off behind his eyelids.  
  
He was completely done when Japan wrapped a hand around his cock again. He moaned in euphoria and dazed, watched as Japan continued fucking him (normally, France would have been aghast at coming so quickly, but this was a problem of this "condition." He would come quickly but far more often than he normally could which is why he needed so much time dedicated to pleasure on this day).   
  
His breathing was ragged as he felt Japan slow up a little and, even more sensitive, became even more in-tune to how hot Japan was inside of him. He could feel his hole squeezing around the other as his body was obviously still ready for more. France hummed content, in pleasure, when the other grazed against his prostate again. It was bad, he knew, he would soon want more, but it sent sparks of pleasure through him again and when Japan finally came, France moaned.   
  
The toy was quickly put back inside him, Japan helped France tug his trousers back up, and for the next thirty minutes, France tried not to be turned on by the cum moving inside of him.

This proved to be pointlessly futile. If possible, France was even more turned on than the first time, and by the time that the straws were drawn, he was already leaking precum. 

It was England who was drawn next and, perhaps France would have loathed this on any other day, but England had a cock and that was all that really mattered in this circumstance (and really, under other circumstances, he had fallen in bed so many times with England before--did it really matter anymore?) But England, the bastard, didn't seem to want to let the situation go.   
  
When France was bent over the table, England slapped his ass (which just made him gasp whorishly—England knew he liked that) and tisked,   
  
"I always thought you were a slag, but I never thought you'd be like this. Spreading your legs for half the world."  
  
"Not now, Angleterre," France grit his teeth and tried to look behind him. There was a place for that type of talk, and here wasn't it (even if those words always did make his cock throb and his legs weak).   
  
"Why not? Don't tell me you aren't enjoying this." England removed the plug, but quickly replaced it with two of his fingers and France moaned, feeling them slide in. He hated when England was right.   
  
"You’re still wet and loose from the last round," he punctuated this by easily slipping in a third finger and France squirmed, impatient and insanely turned on.   
  
"How many fucks will it take you to be satisfied?" Before France could even dream of answering that question, England was pushing in, thankfully, filling him to the brim. France gasped and gripped the edge of the table when England pulled back out and slammed back in, rocking the surface he was on.  
  
Just because he knew the other would make fun of him for it later, he tried to not be so wanton, not to moan so much like a whore, but just like with Japan, it was futile. He cried out at every harsh thrust, he came closer at every insult.   
  
When he was close and absolutely begging for more, he looked up and noticed America looking at him, his cheeks and the tips of his ears positively red. America turned away, embarrassed, but this only served to make France more desperate. He knew about the relationship between America and England and imagined America was turned on, seeing his lover fuck another person.   
  
France's suspicions where confirmed when he saw America shift in his seat and reach down to press a hand against his crotch. That was a delicious thought and France imagined America getting so desperate, he would stand up and come over, and join, with England and America fucking him both at the same time.   
  
For an instant, France and America caught each other's eyes. And France came hard onto the table.

It was even harder to concentrate with even more cum inside of him. Especially when he could see that America kept looking at him, red-faced. He tried his best not to squirm, really, but he grew more and more turned on as the minutes went by. He was pretty sure he didn't actually make it to thirty minutes the third time, but he was gracious that Germany would let him go so early. 

He was even more gracious when it was America's turn to go next.   
  
The other seemed awkward as he approached France, for all the bravado he carried normally. This was especially surprising considering that he had slept together before, so this wasn't virgin territory for America at all.  
  
"Hey," he did a little wave when they were finally face to face and France frowned.   
  
"Amérique, if you are uncomfortable. You don't have to do this," he said, but in reality, he really hoped otherwise. It was painful to ignore how hard his cock was in his trousers, and he shivered, imagining America's strength as he thrust into him over and over. That is to say, he really wanted America to fuck him.   
  
"Nah, I want this!" He asserted with a little too much cheer. His face was red and—Oh, perhaps that was the problem? America wanted it a little too much and knew he had an audience with his boyfriend. That was no problem of France's though, and tired of the other's stalling, he pulled America forward by his tie, and kissed him. The other's lips were sweet and chapped and it made France's cock throb, eager at the contact.   
  
"Please," he gasped when America cupped him through his suit, "just fuck me already."   
  
America quickly flushed and nodded. "Yeah, alright. But uh . . . can you ride me?”  
  
France moaned and pressed his lips back against the other's as an answer. America laughed at his eagerness and tore down his suit trousers in one smooth motion, before cupping France's behind, fiddling with the plug. Goddamn, that wasn't fair, France thought, even as he gasped when it was pulled out and he felt some of the cum begin to leak out of him. He moaned again when America pushed in his fingers to try to keep it in.   
  
America sat down and stroked his own cock, which aroused France a lot more than it should have. The look America was giving him lacked the boyish awkwardness of before and France found himself settling on the other, before sliding down, feeling America stretch him more than England or Japan had. He lost all words when he slid down to the base of America's cock, and breathed in, enraptured in how full he was combined with all the cum.   
  
Remembering he had a job to do, he slowly began to move up and down, building up more momentum and held onto America's shoulders to not lose balance or lose himself in the pleasure. He tossed his head back, gasping desperately, when he finally got into the right position and America's cock rocked into his prostate repeatedly. And oh god, he was close already, he was going to come too soon again.   
  
He could feel the heat coiling in his gut and his balls. He could feel how heavy and pulsing his cock was. He wanted to prolong it, but the glutton in him would have none of it, and he came, an abrupt spasm onto America's shirt.   
  
Exhausted, he lay his head down on America's shoulder and mumbled an apology for not having the energy to continue, but suddenly, America's hands were on his cheeks, lifting him up with his brute strength and bringing him down again. And oh god, France was so sensitive, every thrust seemed a thousand times more palpable than before. He could feel America throbbing inside him and it felt like the other's heartbeat.   
  
He felt like he was burning raw and yet still horny. It was no surprise to him at this point, how turned on he was again by the time the other came. He was mildly surprised, however, by America lifting him up out of the chair and gently laying him down on the table to put the toy back in.  
  
France felt like his legs had turned to jelly and loathed to move from that spot. 

 Somehow, he made it back into his chair, but didn’t even bother trying to put his trousers back on. It was too hot anyway. His shirt was soaked with sweat and his hair was damp at the nape of his neck. His legs still felt wobbly and sore, but faithfully like a clock, the heat began to overwhelm him again, pooled in his veins and made it difficult to breathe. It was impossible to ignore the toy lodged and all of the cum moving around inside of him.

  
He was hard again in no time.   
  
When they drew straws again, it was Prussia's turn, which made France wary. He knew the other probably found his situation amusing and wouldn't stop bringing it up until it was Prussia's own turn to go through this (but it still wouldn't be as bad for him because he shared his nation with his brother, the lucky bastard).   
  
Germany gave them a look France couldn't decipher when Prussia strolled up, but he ignored it. He only cared about Prussia's cock at the moment and would deal with any hurt feelings later.   
  
Prussia ran a hand through France's hair, laughing. "You've got it bad, huh birdie?"   
  
A shiver went through France at the action and he pretended to not notice his own cheeks heating up, his cock stirring more at the contact.   
  
"I got an idea. How about you suck my dick and then I'll fuck you all you want?"  
  
Prussia knew him too well. Of course that sounded like a wonderful idea. He moaned in anticipation as Prussia began to unzip his trousers even as he felt Germany's glare on both of them. But Prussia's half hard cock was in front of him, and France had trouble caring at the moment because he wanted it inside of him in any way possible.   
  
He moaned when Prussia grabbed his hair and brought him forward, teasing him with only the tip. His tongue poked out to get a taste of the head, and his cock throbbed painfully as Prussia slowly pushed in his mouth, going deeper and deeper until his nose pressed flat against Prussia's pelvis and the silvery hairs there. He groaned around the cock as he felt it grow harder in his throat. He could feel it throbbing, hot and hard, around every swallow.   
  
He wanted it. He wanted it inside him so badly.   
  
He made a pleased noise when Prussia began to thrust in and out, over and over again, holding France’s head still, but as great as this was, it wasn't enough.  
  
When Prussia finally pulled out, he left a trail of drool and precum smeared over France's lips.   
  
"You ready birdie?" France nodded, dazed, and stood on wobbly legs. Prussia directed him to the table (and now Germany was pretending not to look, a bright flush over his cheeks) and gasped as he lay down on the cool table, nipples hardening immediately at the surface.   
  
He tried not to squirm, to show how needy he was, when Prussia pulled out the toy and pressed two fingers in.   
  
"Damn, birdie. How much cum do you have in you," he remarked pushing his fingers around in it. France felt his face heat up and he tried not to spread his legs, to beg for more. God, this was humiliating, he thought, but this and all other thoughts left his mind a moment later as Prussia entered. He cried out and once again grabbed onto the edge of the table.   
  
It was hot, so hot. His body was still sensitive from his last orgasm and trembled at every thrust. It felt like electricity was running through his veins and he shut his eyes, feeling everyone's gaze on him as he moaned and thrashed on the table. He wasn't even sure how he lasted so long, but Prussia slammed against his prostate and his hips stuttered forward as he achieved orgasm. 

 That time his legs really did give out and Prussia held up his thighs as he rammed into him over and over again. And then, when France was starting to come back down from his high and become aroused again, Prussia stilled for a moment and snickered, 

  
"You're probably still horny, aren't you, birdie?" France didn't bother responding, because he knew the other already knew the answer.  
  
"You're imagining another cock inside you and me holding you down and fucking you more, aren't you?" France felt Prussia's fingers began to push through his hole, making it tighter, and desperate, France whimpered,  
  
"Gilbert, please."  
  
"Please what? Add more? Continue fucking you?"  
  
"Yes!" He cried, wanting both, and when three fingers were inside him with Prussia's cock, he felt himself harden again. Prussia just laughed and removed his fingers, the bastard, but continued to fuck him. By the time Prussia came, France was completely hard and leaking and he moaned when Prussia shoved the toy back in.  
  
There was no way he was going to make it even close to thirty minutes.

 France only lasted about ten, slumped in his chair because his legs hadn't quite recovered, his hard-on was throbbing in a very painful way. Germany took pity on him (and France doubted that everyone else was able to concentrate anyway) and the next person to go was Russia.

  
This thrilled France for a variety of reasons, most of which had to do with how humongous Russia's cock was.   
  
"Hello! Can you stand?" Russia asked with a curious expression as he stood before the other. France shook his head and Russia smiled, bending down to wrap an arm under France's legs and another one under his back so Russia was carrying him bridal style. France was laid down on the table with surprising gentleness and gasped as Russia ripped open his shirt, exposing his burning chest to the cool air.   
  
France would have complained normally (it was not exactly a cheap shirt), but Russia, with a little glee, pinched a nipple and France moaned, arching off the table.   
  
This is another thing he had loved about the other. He was eager to satisfy and always curious and willing to find what pleased his partner the most. Russia giggled softly as he laid kisses along France's neck before latching onto a nipple while playing with the other. France positively writhed, he had always loved to be touched there, but now wasn't really the time. He was so aroused; he needed something moving inside him as soon as possible.   
  
"Ah, Russi--" He gasped when he felt Russia's hot tongue move to his belly button. His skin was already so warm, but the other somehow made it hotter. Russia looked up with that small smile of his that said he knew what was being asked of him and was being purposefully obstinate.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Please—I need—please, fuck me!" France flushed, even as he said these words, and Russia giggled, moving his hand around to fiddle with the toy inside of France, making him moan.  
  
"Of course!" Russia pulled out the toy and France felt some of the cum leak out, but this did not seem to be an issue for Russia. He quickly got to work, stroking himself to full hardness as the loveliest of flushes spread over his cheeks. It would have been endearing had Russia not entered him moments later and France shut his eyes as his head lolled back in pleasure.   
  
Russia was  _huge_.  
  
Everything else up until that moment paled in comparison to how full France felt. As soon as Russia pushed in, more cum spilled out, but that was fine, because Russia's head was grazing against his prostate and it made France go crazy with desire. The other was so thick, seemed to stretch him open more than he had already been stretched and France clawed at the desk, wanting Russia to slam back into him over and over.   
  
Russia took the hint and pulled out until he almost slipped out, before thrusting back in so hard, the table scooted forward. France cried out, it should have hurt, but it felt so good. It rocked his very body to the core and he continued to close his eyes and held onto the table to not lose himself (and more importantly, to not accidentally be pushed off of it due to Russia's brute strength.)   
  
He struggled for breath after each amazing thrust tried to stay in the moment his very longest. He tried to focus on the other and watched with half-lidded eyes Russia fucking him. The other man had always had a strange beauty to him, one that wasn’t typical like the other nations in the room. His usual innocent expression had changed into something more feral, and when they locked eyes, something hot coiled in the pit of France’s stomach. 

He was closer now, moaning at each and every strong thrust into him even though his throat was slightly raw from all of its previous use. Then Russia gave a devilish smile, slammed hard into France’s prostate and he finally orgasmed. It hurt to ejaculate, but France knew it was nowhere near being over because each steady rock into him still felt like fire running through his veins. 

He didn't think he would get it up again as soon as he did last time, but he definitely moaned when Russia finally came, adding to the already massive collection of cum inside of him. When Russia was done, he patted France's face affectionately before shoving the toy back in and left France on the table. He couldn't find it in him to care anymore, he could barely move anyway, and wondered with anticipation who was going to do him next.

For the second time, France didn't last for the full half-hour. They let him lay on the table, covered in his own cum and he managed well for ten minutes or so. But the heat quickly enraptured France again, making him hard and he didn't even want to come again, but he needed it so baldly. 

  
Straws were drawn again. It was Canada's turn.   
  
Canada gave him an uneasy smile as he approached. There was a slight flush on his cheeks, which made France curious as to what he was embarrassed about. He knew the other had an exhibitionist streak a mile wide (that France had perhaps fostered himself), but found the answer when Canada touched his thighs, looking eagerly at France's cock.   
  
"Papa," Canada whispered and France nearly groaned—he had influenced the boy well.  
  
"Can I suck your cock, Papa?" If that didn't send all the blood in France's body rushing south, the completely innocent (feigned of course) look on Canada's face did. He knew what he was doing and France would have been proud had he not been so concerned with his own gluttony.   
  
France nodded immediately and Canada smiled and gave his cock a tentative touch before looking up, sheepish (damn, was that boy a good actor).   
  
"I-I have a...request of you too," and here his face really did turn red, "....Can you lick me out, Papa?"   
  
France sucked in a breath; he had been expecting anything but that, but nodded dumbly as well. He had no problem pleasuring his darling former-colony that way. Canada smiled even brighter and worked quickly to undo his trousers before sliding down his underwear. Then he pushed himself onto the table as well and straddled France's chest so his back was to France's face, and then leaned forward to take a lick of his cock. France gasped—of course, the other had always been a tease.   
  
When Canada finally wrapped his mouth around the head (doing deliciously cruel things, like pressing his tongue in the slit and humming) France spread the other's cheeks and licked up his crack. This made Canada moan and France nearly cried out in pleasure at the effect on his cock, so he continued. He licked against the rim of Canada's hole as the other took more and more of his cock into his mouth. It was a satisfying exchange and he hadn't even entered it yet but Canada would gasp and squirm in the most delicious ways.   
  
When France felt his cock hit the base of Canada's throat, he moaned loudly, unable to help it, as the other began to bob up and down in a rhythmic fashion. For a moment, he forgot was he was doing, so caught in pleasure, but then quickly pressed his tongue against Canada's hole and slowly pushed in. The other groaned loudly around his cock and France felt a hand slowly reach down and fiddle with the toy, pulling it out, before shoving it back in.  
  
Oh god, he really wasn't going to last long if Canada kept doing that. The other's mouth was so hot and tight around his cock and he felt the toy graze against his prostate.   
  
France reminded himself to concentrate; he wanted this to be good for Canada too.  
  
Trying to ignore his own pleasure, he gave a long lick inside the other, earning another moan. He twisted his tongue in the ways he best knew how and Canada kept bobbing up and down on his cock, occasionally sucking hard on the head, or flicking his tongue beneath the foreskin, and when he built up a steady rhythm of sucking and pushing the toy in and out of France, France knew that he wouldn't last long at all.   
  
Lo and behold, a particularly hard thrust sent him painfully over the edge and he came into Canada's mouth. He was already exhausted and his vision dimmed a little, but he wasn't going to leave any lover high and dry, no matter how temporary.   
  
He wrapped his hand around Canada's cock and focused on pressing his tongue in and out of the other. His former colony writhed on his chest and occasionally gasped things like,  
  
"Papa please!"   
  
And if France hadn't already come, that alone probably would have made him. He continued his licking, thrusting and pumping until Canada came with a low keen. When he was done, Canada looked behind with a small smile (and mon dieu, there was still a dribble of cum running down his chin) and whispered,  
  
"Thanks Papa."   
  
France covered his face with his hand and groaned. He had raised the other far too well.

When straws were drawn for the final time (because Germany had the privilege of going last) between the Italies and it was decided that North Italy would go first, except that as soon as they were drawn, Romano cried out,

"Hey! I've been waiting all day to fuck this bastard!" And of course North Italy quickly tried to appease his older brother with,  
  
"It's okay, fratello! You can take my place, I don't mind!" He looked pleadingly in Germany's direction, but before Germany could make any decision one way or the other, France called out,  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Everyone looked at him and he felt his cheeks heating up, not from the attention, but because of what he was about to say. He had thought about it through the course of the day, and he still felt an emptiness, despite the toy and all of the cum inside of him. Even Russia wasn't able to fill him the way he wanted and he cleared his throat, looking at both Italies.   
  
"I want...both of you. At once."   
  
This got him a few interest looks from the spectators (and a few aroused ones, but that was completely expected) and the brothers looked at each other and shrugged.   
  
"Alright," Romano said with feigned reluctance, unzipping his trousers, "You owe us for this, though."  
  
France nodded, and held his breath as the Italies shimmed out of their lower half of clothing and discussed with each other how they were going to do this. They agreed that France would ride North Italy and Romano could do him from behind. Excitement crawled through France's veins.   
  
He watched with rapt attention (and arousal) as Romano gently stroked his brother's cock, growing aroused himself at this, as North Italy's face went red with embarrassment and need. When North Italy was completely hard, he pulled a little on his brother's curl, smiling endearingly at how red the other's face went and the curses he made.   
  
Ready, North Italy scooted himself onto the table and smiled up at France as he used every bit of his remaining muscle strength to straddle the other, whose hands began to roam over his thighs and touch his cock a little. This set fire to France's veins and he moaned when he felt Romano, behind him, pull out the toy and quickly replaced it with his fingers, which moved around, playing with the cum inside of him.   
  
"Look at you, you fucking cum dumpster. Fuck, I can't believe how loose you are; no wonder you need two cocks to satisfy you, fucking slut."  
  
North Italy bit his lip with a precious frown. "Don't say those things, fratello. They're not nice."   
  
"Pssh, this slutty bastard likes it," his fingers made a sharp jab against France's prostate and he arched his back, moaning.   
  
"He likes...?" North Italy looked up, saw the bright flush across France's cheeks, the glazed look in his eyes, and his face lit up with elation.   
  
"Ohhh, so it's that type of thing!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, now let’s get fucking." Romano guided North Italy's cock to France's hole and France pressed down, groaning at the feeling of something being inside of him again. But it wasn't enough of course, and as soon as he was situated, he felt Romano's head against the edge of his entrance, slowly pushing through, and he shut his eyes and braced himself on Italy's shoulders.   
  
For a moment, he questioned his actions, but as Romano slid in, the cocks' combined thickness was spreading him so much, and it was so hot and so good. He moaned, unable to concentrate on anything earthly, just his pleasure and the pulsing heat inside of him. He pressed down against it, not knowing what else to do with this body. He could feel the cum slowly dripping out of him, but he didn't care, not when this felt so wonderful.   
  
And then Romano moved and it was like France saw heaven. They were in so deep; it felt like there wasn't a place inside him that the cocks weren't touching. 

Slowly, Romano began to pull out and inch back in, all the while muttering things like, 

"Fucking tight, bastard," while his brother gasped,  
  
"It's so hot, fratello!"   
  
By the time Romano actually worked up a rhythm, France was already nearing completion. He was so aroused, it hurt, and he knew it would hurt much more when he came, but he needed something, anything and knew he would have to apologize to North Italy for the finger shaped bruises in his shoulders as France held on tightly, trying to ride the wave of pleasure and stay on Earth.   
  
But his veins were singing with it, he was rock hard and leaking, and that familiar tug in the pit of his stomach was there. He gasped, pained, as he came for the sixth time that day, and a little of his cum spurted across North Italy's shirt.   
  
But as the other two were nowhere near being done, he was forced to concentrate on every feeling his raw, oversensitive body recognized. He couldn't help but feel how stretched he was, how huge his hole had become, the slap of skin against skin and the feel of Romano's balls as Romano drove deep with in him.   
  
How hot it felt when North Italy came, the pooling of more hot cum inside of him, and the burn in his lower back as he bent forward to accommodate Romano more and more as, now completely soft, North Italy slid out of him. He whined at the lack of heat, the lack of fullness, and before he knew it, he wanted more.   
  
He needed more inside of him.   
  
Heat soared through him at every maddening press against his prostate and when Romano finally came, France was painfully aroused again.

France was once again left to lie on the table and it was finally Germany’s turn. Surprisingly, the other gruffly told everyone that the meeting was now adjourned and they could all go home. A few protested this, but all reluctantly decided to leave and Germany shut the door behind him. France was only vaguely aware that this was all happening, still partially dazed from his last orgasm, and when Germany asked, “How are you?” in the silence of the room, France found he couldn’t come up with a solid answer.

He hurt, a lot. The soreness in his ass was starting to catch up to him now that the effects of his condition were wearing off a bit. He was pretty sure he couldn’t walk and his body was generally raw from all of the sex. Even his throat hurt and he was pretty sure if he orgasmed again, everything would hurt so much more.

Even so.

He was so hard. The toy wasn’t back inside of him and he could feel cum slowly leaking out again and could feel how loose the Italy brothers had made him and it turned him on.

When Germany stroked his cock, France tried to pull away because of the pain, but he was unsuccessful and Germany sighed, leaning forward to pet his hair.

“I know, I’m sorry,” he said even as he unzipped his own trousers and pulled out his half-hard erection. France was conflicted as he watched the other pump himself to full hardness. He knew that he wanted more and needed more and had to come again for this to stop, but he also felt how raw his body was and he winced when Germany lifted his aching thighs and pressed his cockhead against France’s sore and loose hole.

He hissed as Germany slid in, but it still felt good, so good, to be full again, even if it didn’t quite fill him up like previously. His head lolled back onto the table as the other rocked forward at an excruciatingly slow pace.

He assumed Germany was just being careful, but when he continued to not speed up, France, impatient and feeling like he was about to lose his mind, groaned, 

_“Please!”_

Germany shook his head and continued to not go any faster. “If this doesn’t last, you know this won’t end.”

France knew that, god did he know that, but that didn’t mean he had to like it or wasn’t tortured by each slow and steady rock into him. He shut his eyes and tried to slow the burning overwhelming him. It was creeping through his veins and surfacing in pools all over his skin. He groaned, frustrated, at a slow rock against that spot, and begged the other to take him like he wanted to be taken over and over again.

Germany seemed to take a little pity on him though, because he at least thrust harder, plowing into his sweet spot. Germany knew his lover better than anyone who had done him in that room, and each hard rock made France shut his eyes with a breathy moan. Electricity was crackling through him again, he clawed at the table for some sort of purchase and after a sharp thrust and with a cut-off gasp, France was abruptly coming again only this time, he barely ejaculated. He gasped more, trying to get his bearings as Germany was obviously nowhere near being done.  

France didn’t even realize tears of relief were falling down his cheeks, but he whispered, “Thank you,” even though Germany shook his head with a slight flush.

“You can thank me later.”

France didn’t have to wonder long about what that meant. Germany was pulling out, France could feel his hole gaping at the absence, until the other gently pulled him onto his stomach and he felt Germany’s thumb prodding at his opening.

“You are very loose,” Germany said like he was reciting any other fact. France knew, he definitely knew—he could feel it, how stretched he was—but that didn’t stop his face from heating up with a sort of aroused shame. There was still a low rumbling of desire inside of France, though faint, and he knew this still wasn’t over.

There was a pause, then a shuffling about behind him, enough to drive France crazy in that brief duration because he felt so disgustingly empty. Then France shut his eyes again when he felt Germany’s cockhead push through with ease, felt his muscles give way and mold to the intrusion and he felt warm again, that tingling that told him how insatiable he was and by the time Germany slid all the way in, France was panting again.

“I brought something new for you,” Germany gasped, “I’ve been waiting to use it”

France was not, however, expecting to feel the blunt head of another toy pressing in, a big toy, and France groaned, feeling that fire return, that good stretch and burn that he had missed and he was holding onto the table, desperate, and began to feel the heat pool in his cock again.

“Do you know what you look like right now?” Germany asked with a low, gravelly tone as he slowly pushed in and how, alternating his thrusts with the toy.

“No,” France gasped, struggling for breath (struggling for _words_ ) from each fantastic rock, “T-tell me.”

“Like a _slut_ ,” he said with a low growl and punctuated the last of the sentence with a sharp thrust and oh god, Germany was pushing all of France’s buttons.

“I wish you could see how big your hole is. How red and needy it’s become.”

France felt his cock throb at those words because of course he could feel it, he could feel his body trying to suck Germany and the toy in more, he could feel how his hole twitched around them with each welcoming thrust.

He shut his eyes, overcome with sensation and fullness, and held on to the table as Germany began to fuck him in earnest. His mouth hung open, moaning obscenities, unable to help it as drool ran down his chin, and he could tell, this was the final stretch, this was it.  

He could feel the heat tugging in his gut, and he was so close, so close it hurt. He clawed and gasped and begged and saw stars when the toy was turned on, the sudden vibration shooting him over the edge into a dry orgasm. He actually blacked out for a moment, and when he came to, Germany was still fucking his prone, limp body. France had done all he could for that day, but he could still feel the euphoria clouding his senses and knew that he would be in pain again eventually. 

When Germany finally came, he finally pulled himself and the toy out, leaving France feeling empty once again.

“Hold on,” he told France, but the latter wasn’t really paying attention. He could barely hear anything over the dull buzzing of his blissed out state. All he knew was that a little while later (several minutes perhaps, he spent just lying there, covered in cum, feeling like his brains had also been fucked out, because for some reason he couldn’t manage to do anything but lie there) Germany pulled him back onto his back and he felt a warm washcloth on his face and couldn’t help smiling to himself because, of course Germany would come that prepared.

“I’ll get you a real bath later,” Germany promised and France knew the other man would. His hand was uncompromising as he wiped clean France’s belly and thighs and France felt almost human again.

Germany paused at his lover’s entrance, hesitantly pressing a washcloth covered finger against the swollen, abused area and France hissed, still too sore to move.

“This’ll probably be easier on you once you take a bath,” Germany said looking uncomfortable and removed his hand. He put the wash cloth down and turned around to retrieve France’s trousers, which had been thrown on the floor at some point.

“You had a lot of cum inside of you,” he said with that matter-of-fact tone again and his glance back towards France was just a smidgen mischievous.

“Did you enjoy that?”

France felt his face heating up and he nodded before looking away, embarrassed. He knew Germany knew pretty much all of his kinks (and it had been on France’s bucket list for a while, to try this), but there was something about how the thought of it, of Germany actually thinking he was a slut, that made his chest feel all loopy, made him actually ashamed. The other seemed to see his embarrassment and helped him put his trousers back on in silence before drawing him in for a deep kiss.

He kissed France for real, his hands coming up to hold the sides of France’s face, kissed him tenderly, unwaveringly, like no one else had that day and it made France feel warm and his stomach do little flutters and it was silly that Germany could still do this to him.

“Thank you,” he breathed, when Germany broke the kiss.

“You’re welcome,” Germany murmured back, gently knocking their foreheads together, before giving France a peck on the cheek.

Then he took off his suit jacket and wrapped it around France’s shoulders and the next thing France knew, Germany was picking up his bag and France was in his arms, bridal style.

“I—you don’t have to—!”

“Can you walk?”

France realized that the other had a point and nuzzled against the other’s neck to show his affection.

“I’ll pay you back for this.”

“That is not necess—” France brought a finger up to the other’s lips to silence him and smiled.

“But let me. For once.”  

And France felt that warm, fluttering feeling back in his stomach as Germany conceded and France was very glad that this whole ordeal was over.


End file.
